1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal supporting peer-to-peer (P2P) communication, and communication and billing methods based on the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to, in a code division multiple access (CDMA) and asynchronous wideband-CDMA (WCDMA) mobile telecommunication system, a terminal that includes a transceiver implemented to enable P2P communication with an adjacent terminal in the same cell and thus can maximize base station's resources associated with the second generation CDMA service and third generation universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) service, a communication method using the terminal, and a billing method based on the terminal.
2. Discussion of Related Art
After the cellular wireless mobile telecommunication system was developed in the U.S.A. toward the end of the nineteen seventies, a voice communication service was provided by an advanced mobile phone service (AMPS), which can be referred to as the first generation (1G) mobile telecommunication system using an analog method, in South Korea. Since then, the second generation (2G) CDMA mobile telecommunication system was developed and commercialized in the mid-nineteen nineties. Most recently, international mobile telecommunication-2000 (IMT-2000), which is the third generation (3G) mobile telecommunication system developed to provide wireless multimedia and high-speed data service, has been commercialized and increasingly used since the end of the nineteen nineties.
In particular, since a WCDMA mobile telecommunication system recommended by 3G IMT-2000 shows excellent speech quality and uses a spread spectrum method, a terminal connected to a base station can request a broadband service in real time by a variable spreading factor (VSF) and multicode. Therefore, the WCDMA mobile telecommunication system is well suited for high-speed data transmission of a high resolution video service, etc.
In the WCDMA system, however, when there are different mobile telecommunication service providers, a terminal must subscribe to an expensive roaming service to operate through a different telecommunication service provider than its own, even though the terminal and an opposite terminal are the same kind of WCDMA terminals. In addition, when there is no base station within a cell radius, a communication service between terminals is not possible.
In order to solve these problems, a method is suggested that includes, in a terminal, a seamless handover function of making a module interoperate with another module for short-range communication in a wireless local area network (WLAN), etc., in a dual mode format, and a small wireless personal area network (WPAN) communication function between close-proximity terminals using Bluetooth or wireless fidelity (WiFi; ad hoc mode). Thereby, the method allows the terminal to perform short-range communication even when communication with a base station is not possible. However, the method requires that the terminal have an additional short-range communication module, thus increasing the cost of the terminal.